


Не по себе

by Slavna



Series: Ginny in Camp Half-Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Ginny in Camp Half-Blood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинни – не по себе. </p><p>Когда Джинни шла в Хогвартс, она была готова. Немного. Таскала метлы братьев, тренируясь летать в вышине, брала со строго разрешения пару учебников у занудного Перси, мучила расспросами Рона. Все готовилась к первому курсу, хотела быть готовой к Хогвартсу.</p><p>А оказалась все равно не готовой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не по себе

Джинни – не по себе. 

Когда Джинни шла в Хогвартс, она была готова. Немного. Таскала метлы братьев, тренируясь летать в вышине, брала со строго разрешения пару учебников у занудного Перси, мучила расспросами Рона. Все готовилась к первому курсу, хотела быть готовой к Хогвартсу.

А оказалась все равно не готовой. Не таскала с кухни у матери кухонные ножи, не отрабатывала удары палкой и не учила стратегию боя, разве что квиддича. И готовилась не к тому. Для этого лагеря – не к тому.

В этом странном лагере на нее смотрят спокойно, с любопытством и немного с презрением «тебе здесь не место». И последнее, правда, – ей здесь не место. Была бы она полубогом, на нее смотрели, как на очередного полубога, новичка, что ожидает признания.

Хирон, кентавр, к которым в Хогвартсе, Джинни нежно произносит в мыслях, скучая и наслаждаясь, им советовали держаться подальше, от их агрессивного настроя. Здесь Хирон – наставник, учитель.

Джинни пытается найти ориентиры, но Аннабет – не Гермиона, не смотря, что также умна и не только, она другая, Стоуллы – не Фред и Джорж, не смотря на розыгрыши, потому что даже шутки у них другие, Перси – не Гарри, хоть тоже герой, а Нико – просто не вписывающая категория. 

Джинни застряла здесь, и у нее нет ни одной точки опоры.

Джинни – не по себе.


End file.
